Valentine's Day
by Rachel2
Summary: Ryoko gives Tenchi a box of candy with a note telling him that she loves him. Will Tenchi be able to return the feelings before 6:15 PM?! What will he get her as a gift? Will it be his love for her in return?


Valentines Day  
  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG  
Gender: Romance  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
--------------  
Happy Valentines day everyone! Here is a T&R fanfic for ya all to enjoy! short yet sweet! What do you want?! I'm writing 3 other LONG stories at the same time, while studing for school, and mid terms!! I'm only going to be 15 on (feb. 20th) The reviewing would be nice!!  
---------------  
- don't own tenchi Muyo! -  
---------------  
  
Tenchi sat on a bolder next to the cave where he had released Ryoko. The weather was cold and crisp. The sun was high in the sky and feel gingerly onto Tenchi's strong broad shoulders. He smiled remembering when he was little. He hadn't at first when Ryoko had told him. But it had finally come back to him. He remembered when she would talk to him when he would visit her at the cave. How kind she was… How gentle. He felt safe near her. She was the only girl around after his grandmother had died.  
  
"Do I love you Ryoko? Is it someone else?" Tenchi sat in thought starring at the clear blue sky its beauty glowing down to anyone who dared to look, dared to dream.  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko came flying from tree to tree with a little red box neatly wrapped with a red bow on the top.  
  
"Huh? Oh over here Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted something in his heart pulling at his chest.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to find you now a day's? I had to look everywhere just to find you!" Ryoko floated down and sat next to Tenchi. "Here; Happy Valentines day." Ryoko smiled at Tenchi, She had spent four hours the fallowing day making little heart chocolates fallowing Sasimi's recipe to a 't'. She had Washu try a piece and she thought that is was actually really good!  
  
"What's this? You didn't have to get me anything! I…" Tenchi's mind screamed and the world screeched to a halt. 'I didn't get her or anything!'   
  
"Open it and find out! I'm not going to tell you flat out and ruin the surprise!" Ryoko laughed praying that she hadn't messed up and Washu had just lied to her to make her feel better.  
  
"Tenchi smiled weakly and starred at the little box about the size of a cake miss box. He fiddled with the ribbon and tore at the paper before opening the box to find a little note and home made chocolates inside.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day Tenchi…" Ryoko smiled leaning forward and quickly kissing him on the cheek and teleporting back to the main house in the blink of an eye. 'I'll let him read the note by himself. If he really cares he'll find me later on today.'  
  
Tenchi sat there his hand on his left cheek; his face bright red. 'Ryoko…' Tenchi smiled after recovering from the shock. He looked down at the box and took out the note and began to read.  
  
----------------  
  
  
Dear Tenchi,  
  
I hope you like the chocolate. I made it myself! Now don't get all freaked out Washu tested it herself and well… She's still alive, she even said it was really good! Anyway… I just thought you'd like it since all the other girls bought you stuff like cologne from Mihoshi, and a pair of wool socks from Ayeka… I thought something homemade would be more meaning full since I… I love you more then any of the other girls will ever love you. I've know you since you were only a couple months old. The day you first saw me I knew I would always love you… even if you didn't feel the same way.  
  
I you do feel the same way please meet back here at 6:15 this evening. I'll still love you… Even if you don't come tonight.  
  
I'll love you always,  
Ryoko  
  
xoxoxo  
  
------------------  
  
  
Tenchi starred at the letter reading each word over and over again. 'She cares that much about me? What am I saying of course she does… I… I've just been too stupid to ever admit it to myself.' Tenchi set down the letter and picked up a piece of the heart shaped candy and tossed it into her mouth.   
  
"Hmmm…" Tenchi mumbled in approval. 'There perfect Ryoko… There perfect.' Tenchi then the thought came back to him. "Ack! I've got to get her something! But… What?" Tenchi thought back to the tales his father had told him about Valentines Day and his mother before they had him. 'The red rose! It's perfect!' Tenchi griped into the letter and closed the box. He ran as ran top speed back to the house making sure Ryoko wasn't around. He grabbed the car keys and as quickly as he could get back out of the house avoiding the other girls, and family members and went to the nearest flower shop.  
  
---------------------  
6:13 PM  
---------------------  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath trying to calm down. 'Will he show up? What if he doesn't? I… I don't know what I'll do. Will I have to leave and go back to… To where? I don't even have a home.' Ryoko sat shivering in a white downed jacket she had bought not to long ago when she went to the mall for the first time with Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
"Ryoko…" Tenchi came up from behind her startling her at first.  
  
"Oh! Tenchi, you scarred me half to-" Ryoko took in a sharp breathe of air. 'He… He came. He came like I asked him to!'  
"Happy Valentines day Ryoko." Tenchi smiled his eyes calm and caring. He handed her a single red rose. Water drops still on it.  
  
"I… Tenchi." Ryoko's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know how to react.   
  
"I hope you like roses it's the only thing I could think of that would fit for you. Everything else just seemed… Well, to not you Ryoko." Tenchi just handed her the rose and smiled at her.   
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. Tenchi stepped up to her and with his right hand he brushed it away. "Don't cry. You know how I hate to see you and the others cry."   
  
Ryoko smiled hugging him tightly. "You came…"  
  
"I know who I love Ryoko. That's why…" Tenchi backed away breaking the hug. He looked into her eyes. She just looked over his face in question hoping what he had just said was true. "I- I love you Ryoko. I will love you forever. No matter what happens."  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe it he had said it. He loved her. Tenchi pulled her closer as there lips met.  
  
'Happy Valentines day my love… My Ryoko.' Tenchi held her tight never wantig this moment to end. "Oh... And by the way. I like the candy Ryoko. It's perfect... Just like you" Tenchi barely whispered into her ear as he huged her once more.  
  
  
- The End -  
  
------------  
  
REVIEW!!!!! ::ROAR!!:: -_-' heh sorry... heh heh ^__^' 


End file.
